The Northwest Community Oncology Program (NWCCOP) has been in operation since 1983. It consists of 35 participating Medical and Radiation Oncologists located in Southwest Washington, Portland, OR, and Boise, ID. It utilizes five research bases including the Southwest Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, University of Rochester Cancer Center, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, and the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center. The objective of the NWCCOP is to provide community oncologists with the opportunity to participate in a variety of treatment and cancer prevention and control research trials provided by these research bases. Such trials are reviewed for applicability to the local community, and prior to activation, they must meet successful Investigational Review Board approval. It is then through this mechanism that the latest and up to-date treatment programs are made available to community patients. It remains successful in its accrual to these studies. The NWCCOP has also participated in the latest prevention trials for breast and prostate cancer, to include the STAR and SELECT trials, respectively. In addition, the NWCCOP participates in a variety of trials concerning symptom management in various cancers. The funds obtained through a successful application will be used to support the administration of these activities.